koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Xiahou Ba/Quotes
This is a list of commonly heard quotes from Xiahou Ba. Dynasty Warriors 7 *"That's yet another victory for me!" *"This place belongs to us now." *"We can turn this around! Let's do it!" *"Oooh... Things don't look so good..." *"Is it just me, or is this armor making me slower?" *"I don't think there's anything we can do anymore..." *"Even my father never reached the heights I've achieved!" *"Well, I guess it's good that I'm still alive..." *"No... You're joking... right?" *"You guys ready? Okay, let's go!" *"We have to do everything we can to defend this area!" *"I guess we'll have to pursue them... I hate these chases, they make me tired." *"Hey! There are critical flaws in our defense. Send reinforcements!" *"Our target is the enemy's main camp! Show them what you've got!" *"Everyone, gather at the main camp! We must do everything we can to defend it!" *"Hey! It isn't polite to take somebody by surprise like that!" *"Seriously, you didn't think that would scare me, did you?" *"Hey! ...Can't we talk this out?" *"Enough! Wouldn't you rather try and work things out?" *"My warrior instincts have led me here! ...Wait, I think I've gone too far." *"Hello there! I'm not joking when I say I've been looking forward to meeting you!" *"Seems like there's no reason to rush things... Let's stop here for a second." *"Alright, let's go take that area over there!" *"It's our job to push back the enemy forces. Let's do it, shall we?" *"We're pretty far behind our allies. We'll have to work hard to catch up." *"This place needs to be protected... Alright, leave it to us!" *"Ugh... This armor is so heavy... Let's go back and take a break." *"You guys don't how hard it is running around in this armor!" *"Boy, am I gonna enjoy this! You can run, but you can't hide!" *"Hey, what are you doing way out there? Come back before you get hurt." *"Uhh... I hope someone notices and comes to help us..." *"So, which one of you needed my help?" *"I won't let the enemy get away with hurting our allies like that!" *"Alright, we have our target! Let's get going!" *"We're going to help our friends. Let's move!" *"Notice anything suspicious? You can never be too careful..." *"Be ready to go at any moment." *"I don't think anyone can stop us now!" *"All we need is one last push! Let's go!" *"There's nothing they can do to make us move from here!" *"Don't show any mercy, just keep pushing them back!" *"This is our chance to turn things around!" *"We should probably follow them." *"Don't let up on the attack! We're almost there!" *"Don't overdo it. You want to avoid getting attacked when you're tired." *"If you can't get it done by yourself, then work together with someone else." *"Remember! Victory will earn us all promotions, while defeat... I don't even want to think about defeat!" *"No seriously, I'm stronger than I look." *"No need to go easy on me... I know I'm not going to show you any mercy!" *"I refuse to die anywhere other than on the battlefield! Actually, I wouldn't mind staying alive either..." *"Your efforts have inspired me to try even harder on the battlefield!" *"As you can probably see, I'm having a little trouble... Please, help me!" *"Wow, you can really take care of yourself! Mind if I join in on the fun for a bit?" *"You've lured in quite a catch! I'd be happy to help gut them for you!" *"We did it! Hey, stop looking at me like that." *"Wow! You have that certain aura that surrounds great warriors." *"Well, hanging around here won't do us much good. Shall we get going?" *"You are a True Warrior of the Three Kingdoms!" *"Hm!" *"Leave it to me!" *"I'm speechless! Maybe I'll try and match your feats out there." *"Come on, I can handle these guys... Okay, maybe not." *"I highly doubt anybody's going to be catching up to your body count... But I'd like to give it a try!" *"Looks like you brought the whole enemy army with you! No problem though. Just leave them to me!" *"That went unbelievably well! Can I count on us doing it again sometime?" *"I knew you were good, but not this good!" *"At last, things are starting to get interesting. What do you say we take a closer look?" *"You are a True Warrior of the Three Kingdoms!" *"Understood." *"I'll be happy to deal with it." *"It's a pleasure fighting by your side, Father. Especially when the enemy just crumbles before you!" *"Ahh, Father! Perfect timing! I could really use your help right about now!" *"I was wondering who was over here demolishing the enemy lines. I had no idea it was you, Father." *"Are all of these enemy troops some kind of initiation? Couldn't you have found something a little less... demanding?" *"We did it, Father! I'm glad to see I have inherited some of your skill!" *"That's the way to do it, Father! You go out there and seize the glory!" *"Look at the time... I must be going. Care to join me, Father?" *"Father, you are a True Warrior of the Three Kingdoms!" *"Whatever you say, Father!" *"Hey there! Xiahou Ba's the name. Nice to meet you!" *"You're pretty funny. What are you hoping to accomplish coming here alone?" *"Finally, somebody worth fighting! I've been looking for a worthy challenge!" *"I've caught up to you at last! How long were you planning on running from me?!" *"Alright, bring it on! I too have things worth dying for!" *"Although I may be adept at fleeing a battle, that doesn't mean I'm proud of it." *"I thought all this armor would've protected me better than this..." Conquest Mode *"Alright, it's time for me to get a move on, I guess!" *"Okay, here I go! This is going to be fun!" *"I'm happy you called for me. Don't worry though, I won't hang around for too long!" *"Here we are again, Father... Let's try not to be so gloomy this time though." *"What's that, you mistook me for my father? Oh well! Might as well make the most of it!" *"Lord Sima Yi, I promise not to betray you this time! Err... Perhaps I should've kept that to myself." *"Don't worry! I'll be there in case you find yourself in trouble!" *"Don't overdo it out there. Take this to help you feel better." *"Hah... Words can't express the sheer brilliance of your actions! Or maybe they can!" *"Hey, you there! Great timing! I could really use your help with something." *"Wow, thanks for that! You were a big help!" *"Sorry, but you're not getting by here. If you want to pass... Well, you get the picture." *"How boring would battles be without strategies and plots to spice them up!" *"Well, since you're here, how about we have a little test to see who's stronger?" *"Looks like we're enemies this time around. Don't you find this situation rather difficult?" *"I have grown much, Father. You need not worry about taking it easy on me." *"Ahh, Deng Ai. You look as formidable as always." *"Guo Huai... I'm willing to take on any anger you might be feeling!" *"I should've known better than to challenge you, Father. Don't worry though, I'll be back." *"Impressive, Deng Ai. I don't know if I'll ever be able to beat you." *"I see you still won't forgive me... Well, maybe I deserve it." *"At last your time has come! Just kidding!" *"They say you're tearing it up on the battlefield. I'm looking forward to seeing it." *"You're quite impressive there. I know, because I've been keeping an eye on you." *"Just so you know, I'll be back to see you sometime. You're my kind of warrior!" *"You know those times when nothing's going your way? How do you get past them?" *"You, too? I knew there was something I liked about you. Life is a gamble, isn't it?" *"Oh... I wasn't looking for a serious answer there. Besides, I don't have the patience to do that anyway." *"When did we get together? It's been so long, I think I've forgotten." *"But, it was never boring. That much I remember. The strange thing is, with you around, even battle is fun." *"No, no! I'm not going senile! I was just thinking I like you better now than I did back then..." Legend Mode *"Honorable Prefect, I am Xiahou Ba. I hope to be of some help to you as your Adjutant. I'm so glad you're here. This castle is a disaster and all of its inhabitants have fled. That's why we need a Prefect that can win some battles. By improving this castle's reputation, it should begin to recover." *"It looks like the people are starting to return. I'm somewhat relieved. Now, we just need to keep up the good work." *"My, my, my... I knew you could do it! I don't think anybody has seen a town as fine as this!" *"Did you hear the news that the Emperor was exiled from the capital? This is the perfect chance for us to invite him here!" *"I'm sure glad I managed to stick with you all this time. You are most definitely no ordinary person!" *"Looking at this town, I've learned something important. One needs to persevere despite adversity. Giving up is a last resort." *"What do you say we just get up and go out for a bit? Uh where? I really haven't decided yet!" *"You really are amazing. The things you have accomplished have seized my attention and refuse to let go." *"I love you... Oh, I was just practicing. Huh? You don't feel the same way about me? Haha..." *"Okay, let's get this over with!" Dynasty Warriors 8 *"My armor protects me from any and all dangers." *"I only need a single blow!" *"I'll scatter you before me!" *"I'm gonna knock you back!" *"Okay, I'm ready to go!" *"Now's my chance!" *"I'm feeling great! I love this!" *"That's enough of that!" *"That's yet another victory for me!" *"Even my father never reached the heights I've achieved!" *"Looks like we won that one!" *"I guess you win some and you lose some..." *"Guo Huai... I'm willing to take on any anger you might be feeling!" *"Guo Huai, what are you doing here all alone?" *"I understand how you feel, but I really have to go!" *"I'm sorry... Guo Huai..." Dynasty Warriors Next *"How long has it been since we first met? It's been so long, I can't even remember... Don't get me wrong! I'm not saying I've grown tired of you. Quite the contrary, actually. I like you even more now." Warriors Orochi 3 *"Xiahou Ba is here!" *"I knew that this would happen!" *"Alright! Let's do this, shall we?!" *"Oh well, I'm sure we'll do even better next time." *"Man, I'm good! What? Was that too much?" *"Here, you can have this if you want. Hahaha... There's no need to thank me!" *"I must say, I'm impressed!" *"Ouch! Failure like that has got to hurt!" *"I defeated quite a few enemies in that previous battle. I hope to do it all again when the next one comes around." *"That reminds me, I haven't been to battle in a while... I'm ready to go on a moment's notice, you know." *"Lately, everybody keeps calling me to go to battle. It sure makes me happy to know that people depend on me." *"Alright! I'm ready to have some fun! Oops, I better take off my armor first." *"That's yet another victory for me!" *"Even my father never reached the heights I've achieved!" *"You are a True Warrior of the Three Kingdoms!" *"Father, you are a True Warrior of the Three Kingdoms!" *"Guo Huai, you are a True Warrior of the Three Kingdoms! Just be a little careful..." *"Master Magoichi, you of all people are an Unrivaled Warrior!" *"You wield an imposing spear - or is it sword? Either way, Master Toshiie, you are an Unrivaled Warrior!" *"Is it just me, or is this armor making me slower?" *"This is a joke, right? How could I fight another me?" *"Even I am at a loss for words!" *"Watching you fight has warmed my heart." *"Wait, do you think I need backup?" *"The look says it all, right?" *"Here I am to do you harm!" *"Nobody makes a getaway like I do!" *"Father, fighting with you has its good points." *"Father, right on time!" *"Guo Huai, you can make it work somehow." *"Guo Huai, thanks for making the effort." *"Master Magoichi, you make fighting an art form!" *"Master Magoichi, it's nice to see you." *"Master Toshiie, you are a legend!" *"Master Toshiie, sorry to take you away from more important things." *"That was triumphant! I should just steal your ideas." *"That lit a fire under me. I'm raring to go myself now!" *"Come on, I can handle these guys... Okay, maybe not." *"As you can probably see, I'm having a little trouble... Please, help me!" *"Here I am in the flesh! If we're going to fight, let's enjoy ourselves!" *"Although I may be adept at fleeing a battle, that doesn't mean I'm proud of it." *"Luckily, Father, you fight by my side. Though it pains me that I am still second fiddle." *"Ahh, Father! Perfect timing! I could really use your help right about now!" *"You belong out here, Guo Huai, but I don't want to see you coughing up a lung." *"Thanks for saving me, Guo Huai. Though it looks like you're the one who is in pain." *"Well fought, Master Magoichi! I'm sure the ladies took notice too!" *"So you are my savior, Master Magoichi? Much obliged!" *"Way to knock them around, Master Toshiie! I can't wait for round two!" *"Master Toshiie, if I caused you worry, I am sorry. I am indebted to your kindness!" *"Your skills are beyond compare! I am lost in admiration." *"Hah... Words can't express the sheer brilliance of your actions! Or maybe they can!" *"They have sent a god to rescue me here?! Oh, sorry, it is just you basking in glory." *"You're here to help me? This is where we must show the world that we can fight as one." *"We find ourselves as enemies here. This is not going to be easy..." *"Ow, you don't pull punches. The thing is, I kind of like that about you." *"Father, you are almost too valiant! The joys of being your son are too numerous to speak of!" *"Here I am! Let's make the father-son comeback of the century!" *"Fantastic, Guo Huai! I'll always remember how you put your own life at peril!" *"I love how conscientious you are, Guo Huai. Or should I save the personal remarks for later?" *"Master Magoichi, do you ever miss? And will those pretty girls ever stop screaming?" *"You sensed I was in danger? Could we have some kind of telepathic understanding?" *"Master Toshiie, you are on fire! Pedigree does count for something." *"To see your benevolent face in such circumstances! I have not yet given up the fight!" *"Hey there! Care to challenge me in combat?" *"You are a formidable opponent. I better summon up some courage if I want to win this fight!" *"It looks like you've got me. How can I dig myself out of this mess that I've gotten into?" *"Father, come and see how much I've grown!" *"I should have expected this. There is no getting around that giant gut of yours." *"But this is no place for jokes. It's time for me to get serious!" *"Guo Huai! You look rather well!" *"Uh, relatively speaking that is... Unfortunately, I can see you still have your strength." *"I'm left with no choice but to give it my all. Don't go dying on me now, Guo Huai!" *"What do I say here? Maybe, allow me to repay my debt!" *"Master Magoichi, nobody can match your popularity with the ladies. Just how do you do it?" *"I just got done complimenting you and you still don't take it easy on me? I guess it's about time I got serious then!" *"Don't you get hot in that outfit?" *"Heated combat is one thing, but it's so hot, I feel dizzy..." *"I better end this quickly. I'm sweating so much, I think I might catch cold." *"It's not safe here all of a sudden." *"I thought I saw a distinguished-looking figure coming this way... It was you, Father!" *"Maybe I should take it easy on you..." Warriors Orochi 4 *"In my shining armor, I have arrived!" *"I want to join the action with the Devil Shimazu!" *"Wait, wait, wait... That doesn't sound like us..." *"I took a glimpse beyond the veil. By which I mean, I went swimming in my armor. Not something you should try on your own!" *"We got together and went on a long run. You need stamina in order to move around while wearing armor. In all it was a pretty heavy, and I mean heavy, experience!" Kessen Category:Quotes